The Other Man
by Better Next Time
Summary: Set after Brendan has been outed by Eileen. Brendan runs a Dublin club called Brady's. He is now with Macca and hires Ste as a bar man.
1. Chapter 1

I had this idea– hope you like it

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Ste walks the streets of Dublin with a scrunched up bit of paper in his hand. Reading was never his strong point and following written directions just makes his head spin. He really can't be late. It was one of the things Pete had warned him against. One of the _many_ things. The boss, Brendan, was apparently an old friend of Pete's, and he had told Ste that Brendan was interviewing for new bar staff. He said if Ste told Brendan he knew Pete it might help his chances in getting a job. And God did he need a job. He'd come to Dublin to start fresh. He was sick of scrimping and saving but never really getting anywhere, and when Amy had married Pete he felt like he needed to prove to himself, and to Amy, that he wasn't that same little scalley that had knocked her about years ago. That he could make something of himself and help to provide for his kids. He loved listening to the stories that Pete would tell him about Dublin and if truth be told he had a bit of a thing for the accent. So one day he decided that he was gonna move there, get a job and find himself a nice burley Irishman. So far all he'd managed to do was move.

He eventually managed to find the club 'Brady's' – which was just as well cause time was running out and he couldn't have afforded a taxi.

He walked up the iron stairs and through the door into the dimly lit club. There were about 40 people there all milling around obviously waiting for the interviews to start. Suddenly a door at the back swung open and out walked a man. Not just any man, but a big, muscular man, with dark hair, pale skin and bright blue eyes. He also had the weirdest tache, but Ste couldn't hold it against him. This was definitely Brendan. When Pete had described him Ste had thought he was joking about the tache, but obviously not.

Brendan started barking orders. He made two girls and one guy cry and seemed to take pleasure from it. He divided people into groups and had them make weird cocktails that Ste had never even heard of. But somehow he managed to get through that bit.

Once the intense cocktail making session was over, Ste was surprised to see that there were only about 10 people left. Brendan walked along the line of people and asked random questions. Ste was on the end of the row and by the time Brendan was standing in front of him there were now only three people left beside him in the queue. Brendan looked him up and down, then asked his name. He told him it was Ste. Brendan continued to stare at him. Ste didn't know what to do or where to look, so he decided it was probably safest just to look at his feet. Brendan put his index finger underneath Ste's chin and tilted his head up so he was looking Brendan in the eyes. He continued to stare at him. His finger still touching Ste's chin. Then he said,

"_Well here, your name is Steven and you work six nights per week, okay"_

Ste nodded and was about to open his mouth to talk when Brendan patted him on the cheek saying 'okay' again before turning and walking away, shouting over his shoulder for them to see Anne before they left.

Ste couldn't move. He literally had no control over his feet. He put his own hand up to his chin and rubbed the skin there. He'd never felt anything like it before, it was like he'd been burnt, or electrocuted, one of the two.

He was brought back to himself with someone tapping him on the shoulder. It was a woman, about five feet tall with long brown hair. She was gorgeous, and he would've been interested, if he was into girls that is.

She leaned towards him and spoke directly into his ear,

"_He has that effect but don't let Macca see you drooling like that, he's a nasty piece of work and will stop at nothing if he thinks someone is threating his 'relationship' with Brendan"_.

She did that air quotes thing with her fingers that Ste didn't really understand but he understood what she was saying perfectly. Brendan is taken. He's gay and he's gorgeous, but he's off limits. Ste could deal with that, he had to and the main thing was that he'd got a job and he didn't even have to mention Pete.

Anne told him that he would be working the six till three shift with Mondays off. It was long hours with only one day off but it meant that he could send money home for his kids and still have enough left to live off. He couldn't wait to call Amy.

She wasn't home. But he did talk to Pete, who was really shocked when Ste told him about what Anne said. Turns out that Brendan had been married to Macca's aunt. Interesting. He ended the call and went to bed. He was really looking forward to his first shift tomorrow.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The next day Anne did a tour of the club with the four new staff. It was still quiet but it was Friday so it would be getting busier soon. There were two levels with dance floors and bars on each, and there were four little ante rooms for VIP's and private parties. Anne's office, Brendan's office and staff changing rooms were next to each other on the main floor opposite the bar. One of the bar men Rhys was to show Ste how to work the bar. It was quite fun, Rhys seemed like an ok guy and Ste picked everything up quite quickly. As the hours passed he was aware of Brendan periodically emerging from his office and leaning against the door frame watching the bar. Ste guessed he was just checking he hadn't screwed up yet, but he couldn't help the goosebumps that appeared on his skin when he knew he was being observed. He was brought out of his daydreams by a glass being slammed down on the bar in front of him. He looked up and smiled saying _"What can I get you mate?" _ The man just glared at him then cleared his throat and said, _"You're new"_. Ste just kept smiling at him, it felt really fake, it must've looked it too but he had to stay polite, it was his first night after all. _"Yeah, it's my first night, what can I get you?"_ The guy continued to glare at him, then Rhys appeared next to Ste and said_, "alright Macca, the usual?"_ Fuck this was the guy Anne had warned him about and it seemed he had already pissed him off. Ste didn't get it. In fact there were a few things Ste didn't understand. Firstly, this guy didn't look like he could fight his way out of a paper bag. He was as thin as Ste and a little shorter. And secondly, what the fuck did Brendan see in him?

Rhys gave Macca a bottle of beer. Macca then turned and walked in to Brendan's office and closed the door behind him.

The night continued and before Ste knew it, it was half two, all the punters had left and he was cleaning up the bar. Rhys was downstairs sorting the cellar. He was still buzzin from the night and couldn't help but sing and dance a little as he cleaned. He spun round on the spot and saw that Brendan was leaning against the door frame again watching him with a smirk on his face.

Ste felt really flustered and straightened himself up continuing to wipe down the bar. Brendan walked towards him and said, "Thank you Steven". His mouth spoke before his brain was in gear, he'd always had a problem with that, "for what, I wasn't even dancing for you". Brendan laughed, actually laughed, "No, thank you for tonight Steven, wouldn't have known you'd never worked a bar before, call this a bonus". Brendan put an envelope down on the bar and slid it towards Ste, who picked it up, put it in his pocket and said ta.

It was only when he got home and looked in the envelope he realised that Brendan had given him a hundred quid.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The next few weeks passed in a bit of a blur. Ste worked and slept and worked and slept and on his day off he slept some more. He really liked his job. It was like getting to go out every night and get paid for it. He got on well with everyone and had really hit it off with Anne. The laughed and joked together and sometimes after the club had closed Brendan would join them for a night cap, the three of them would laugh and drink till the sun came up. That only happened on the nights that Macca wasn't there. Thank God, cause the guy really didn't like Ste. Anne said it was because he felt threatened, Ste didn't really understand why, but he'd decided to try and ignore it and not let Macca get to him.

He'd learnt to turn a blind eye pretty quickly while he had been working at 'Brady's'. It was best just to pretend you hadn't noticed the dodgy looking men disappearing into the back rooms, or Brendan occasionally turning up at the club around closing time with blood covering his knuckles. So that's exactly what Ste did.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

One night when Anne was off it Ste was setting up the main bar. Brendan walked over and asked if Ste would like to work a private function tomorrow night. He would still get his normal salary but would get paid for the function as well.

It was just a poker night.

It was just a poker night that Brendan wanted Ste to help him cheat at.

It was just a night helping Brendan.

That's how Ste justified it to himself, he was just helping Brendan. It wasn't like he'd never done anything dodgy before, it'd just been a while. Young offenders had scared the shit out of him.

Later when he was out on the floor collecting glasses he could hear someone shouting in Brendan's office. It wasn't Brendan; the voice didn't have that deep velvety tone. No he wasn't thinking that, he was controlling his thoughts of Brendan, he didn't think of how sexy he was, or how strong, or how powerful. Oh God. He shook his head to clear his thoughts.

It was Macca's voice. He moved closer to the slightly open door, keeping himself out of sight. So what if he was being nosey.

"_But why him Brendan, I heard you ask him, why couldn't you ask Rhys? You fancy him don't you?"_

Ste stood there with his mouth hanging open waiting for Brendan's response.

"_For fuck sake Macca, you complain and whine more that Eileen, does it run in the family. I didn't ask Rhys cause he's gonna run the bar here and I asked Steven because really, who is going to suspect him, eh?"_

"_Well I'm coming too then"_

"_Like fuck you are, I don't need you there moping around getting in the way and if I even see you there you'll regret it, okay"_

Ste moved away from the door and went on collecting glasses.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Ste met Brendan at the back door to the club. Brendan motioned towards his car and Ste followed. It was only once he was buckled up and the car was moving that he realised he was in a confined space with the man that had pretty much starred in all his dreams and his shower sessions for the last few months. He felt himself flush.

They drove for what felt like hours and eventually they pulled up at some old pub. Brendan had drilled him on their system and he knew what signs to give Brendan during the game.

It was actually quite fun. He strolled around and served drinks, giving Brendan the signals to help him win. And once the poker was finished Brendan told him to join them for a drink. Brendan was happy, well he should be, he did really well tonight. Ste had had a few drinks when Brendan stood saying it was time for them to drive back.

The conversation was easy on the drive home. Ste felt a little drunk and didn't appear to have a filter between his brain and his mouth. He was just saying anything that popped into his head. He explained how he knew Pete and he made Brendan laugh a few times. He felt pretty proud of himself for that, he was not an easy man to get to know, in fact Ste was about the only bar man Brendan had any time for.

"_Why doesn't Macca like me?" _

Ste wasn't sure if he had actually said that out loud. He hoped he hadn't and Brendan wasn't answering him so maybe he hadn't. Brendan started to pull of the motorway and into a service station. He got out the car and walked into a Starbucks so Ste followed him. They got their coffees and walked slowly back to the car. The atmosphere had changed and Ste knew it was because of him.

"_He's not had it easy. Eileen, my wife, ex-wife, is his aunt and she found us in bed together when I was still married to her. The family has disowned him. I couldn't give two shits about them but they were all Macca had. Now it's just me. It's hard, he knows we were never meant to be serious but what else could I do, leave him with no-one. We get by, or at least we did. He gets really jealous; he's threatened by anyone who he thinks is my type. And well, he took an instant dislike to you"_

They were standing by the car now and Ste couldn't help but stare back at Brendan who was giving him the most intense look.

"_Why?"_

Brendan had leant forward and kissed him. Just lightly. But Ste could feel his moustache bristle against his lip and the sweep of Brendan's tongue against his own.

Ste had two choices. He could either pull back and tell Brendan where to go or he could deepen the kiss. He pulled back, his boyfriend was clearly crazy after all. Brendan had his eyes closed and Ste couldn't help but smile at him. There was no way he could say no this man. Brendan opened his eyes and smiled back at Ste. He had a lovely smile. This wasn't one of the smiles Ste had seen on Brendan previously. They were kind of manic, like he was some psycho who would push you in front of a train or bash your head in with a hammer if you crossed him. This one was almost coy, it was intimate. Brendan moved back in to re-start the kiss and pushed his body against Ste's who was now backed up against the car door. It only lasted a minute or so when Brendan pulled away and brushed the hairs away from Ste's forehead.

"_I shouldn't have done that, sorry"_

Ste couldn't answer Brendan; he was too lost in the perfection of that kiss. He wanted more, more of that kiss and more of the man who was now walking round the car and climbing back in to the driver's seat. Ste open the door and sat in his seat. The rest of the drive home was silent. When they reached Ste's flat Brendan looked at him and said goodnight, Ste just gave him a small smile, he still wasn't sure he could talk and even if he could he didn't know what to say.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Ste walked into work the next day with trepidation, he didn't know what to expect. Brendan was sitting at the bar with a whiskey in hand. Ste walked into the staff room to get changed and became very aware of a presence behind him. Suddenly aware that he didn't have a shirt on he turned his head to see who was there. Brendan was staring at his with a predatory look on his face. Ste huffed a laugh and Brendan tilted his head the side but kept staring at Ste.

Brendan moved further into the room and clicked the door closed behind him. He moved towards Ste and held his face in both hands. Ste's breath caught in his throat as Brendan leaned in to kiss him. Boy did Brendan know how to kiss.

Ste pulled back and Brendan looked confused.

"_We can't, not here, what if Macca comes in, he'll kill me"_

"_He's not here and anyway let me worry about Macca"_ and he kissed Ste again.

Ste once again pulled back and told Brendan that they couldn't. Brendan stepped back, he still had that look on his face, _"I don't give up easily Steven, I want you, tell me you want me…..please"_

Ste desperately tried to control his breathing. He was sure Brendan must be able to hear his heartbeat; it was practically bouncing out of his chest. He should get a fucking medal for the self-restraint he using right now.

"_I'm off tomorrow, come by mine and we can talk"_

Brendan nodded and leant back in to give Ste a quick kiss, Ste couldn't help but reciprocate, his resolve was weakening.

The rest of the shift passed by. It was quite fun actually. Brendan did his usual of standing outside his office surveying his kingdom. They couldn't help but throw flirty glances at each other which stopped the moment Macca set foot in the club. Ste might've been falling for the Irishman but he didn't have a death wish.

Anne came over to him at the end of the night and handed him an envelope. She said his was his wages for last night. He opened it when he got home and there was seven hundred pounds in it. But there was something else, a note from Anne. It read, 'be careful Ste, Macca is getting suspicious. Everyone can see the way you and Brendan look at each other x'

Shit. Shit, shit, shit. Ste didn't know what to do. His head was telling him that he was getting too involved. Both Anne and Pete had told him how deranged Macca could be when he was backed into a corner. His practical brain knew he should tell Brendan not to come over but other parts of his anatomy did not agree. If Brendan could make him feel this way by just kissing him just think what Brendan could do to the rest of his body.

He decided he'd sleep on it, only he couldn't sleep so he went for a bath then climbed back into bed. When he did fall asleep it was fitful. He kept having dreams about Macca catching him and Brendan, his revenge tactics were like scenes from a horror movie. The last time he looked at the clock it was six thirty. He closed his eyes again in the hope he could get a few more hours before he got up. He resolved to call Brendan to tell him not to come over.

When Ste next woke he had an uneasy feeling. He rubbed his eyes and when he opened them he got the fright of his life. Brendan was standing at the door to his room watching him.

"_How the hell did you get in here?"_

"_It's like you don't know me Steven"_

"_Ok I'll rephrase that, what the hell do you think you're doing, breaking into my home, I'm not even dressed, for fuck sake"_

"_Well I did knock, but you didn't answer, it's one in the afternoon and it was you who told me to come over today, I'll leave you to get up"_

Brendan turned and walked into the living room, leaving Ste trying to calm his nerves at being woke up so abruptly.

Once Ste was up and dressed he walked into the living room to find Brendan sitting on the couch, with his legs splayed, looking very much at home.

Ste continued into the kitchen and as he busied himself making tea he felt two strong arms encircle his waist. It felt so good but his nightmares from the night before still plagued his mind. He felt Brendan begin to kiss his neck and he tilted his head forward to give him better access and the same time telling Brendan that they shouldn't do this. Brendan hummed agreement as he continued to lightly suck and kiss his neck. Ste turned in Brendan's arms saying it was wrong and again Brendan agreed with him saying "so wrong". Ste looked up into Brendan's eyes and that was it, Brendan was on him.

Brendan's kisses were so powerful, he exuded dominance. Ste had never been so submissive. Brendan very much took the lead. In the past Ste had been top and bottom and had talents for both but if he told the truth this was what he enjoyed most. He loved to be taken, to be man handled and Brendan was no disappointment. He knew just how to play Ste and after thoroughly preparing him he had Ste on all fours screaming his name. Every touch sent goose bumps flying all over Ste's skin. He felt like his orgasm was being violently ripped from his body and as his inner muscles contracted Brendan groaned his release and collapsed onto Ste.

After a few minutes Ste started to shift, he was beginning to come back to himself and Brendan was bloody heavy.

Fuck, if Macca finds out he's dead.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

Please review and let me know your thoughts


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to everyone who has read and followed this story and especially to everyone who has reviewed :-)

Hugs x

xoxoxoxox

Brendan woke up to an empty bed. An unfamiliar, empty bed. It took him a few moments to figure out where the hell he was. It was the smell of the sheets that reminded him. They smelt of laundry powder and citrus shower gel, so very Steven. He pulled himself out the bed and got dressed before heading back into the living room. Steven was sitting on the couch, his eyes unfocused; he hadn't even noticed Brendan entering the room. Brendan crouched down in front of him and softly said his name. Ste blinked and looked at Brendan giving him a shy smile. Brendan couldn't help but return it, which was totally out of character for him but Ste continually seemed to bring out a different side to him.

"_What are we gonna do Brendan?"_

"_Well I thought we could start by" _and he leaned forward to kiss Ste. Ste couldn't help but reciprocate it, but all too soon he pulled back.

"_This can't happen again Brendan, you're with Macca and he already can't stand me, and if you hadn't noticed your boyfriend is nuts"_

"_I told you before, let me worry about Macca. I'll find a way to sort things but until then we just need to be discreet. Think you can keep your hands off me in public?" _

He says it with an arrogance about him, but it's not cocky if it's true right? Ste can't help but lean forward and kiss the smirk off of Brendan's face. All too quickly things escalate again and before Ste knows it Brendan has him bent over the sofa and is thrusting into him with so much force he thinks they might actually break it. Ste really doesn't care though, he's so full of him, and it feels amazing. He's got skills has Brendan.

They eventually manage to detach from each other and Brendan gets dressed, Ste just has boxers and a t-shirt on. They head towards the door and Brendan gives him another kiss goodbye saying he'll be in touch when he can.

Ste goes for a shower then settles on the couch with the tv remote and enough snacks to feed a small Irish army. At about eleven pm his phone beeps. It's a text from a mobile number he doesn't recognise.

"_Here's my other number, use this one when you wanna tell me how horny you are. Can you still feel me in you? BB"_

Ste can't believe Brendan has just sent him that, well actually he can, but he doesn't know what to reply to it. He types out numerous messages but deletes them all. He can't do sexting, he feels like an idiot. So he settles for,

"_How many phones does one person need? Are you missing me already?"_

He doesn't recieve a reply, maybe he shouldn't have added the last bit on. But about five minutes later his phone beeps again,

"_Couldn't reply straight away, Macca came in the office. Been thinking about that tight little arse of yours since I left. You don't need to know why I have more than one phone, another part of my life I need to keep you away from"._

Ste can't help the tight feeling he gets across his chest. There are so many things wrong with that text message. Where should he start?

"_If we are going to keep texting please don't tell me about Macca, not sure I can do this….are there any parts of your life you don't have to keep me away from?"_

His phone starts to ring but he doesn't have the confidence to have this conversation, it's easier through texts. As soon as the phone stops ringing he types out another text to Brendan.

"_We've only slept together twice and I already sound like a whiney old woman. Maybe this is too complicated…."_

Ste's phone starts ringing again and he rejects the call, again. About ten second later he gets another text.

"_Don't do this Steven, I told you I'd sort it. We need to be careful though, I need to keep you safe, not just from him but from my life, I'm not exactly Snow Bloody White you know. I can't believe what I'm saying to you"_

Ste doesn't know what to say to that, he's not sure he could keep away from him though even if he tried. He just has to bite the bullet.

"_Ok we'll try. It's ok, I like you telling me stuff. See you tomorrow x"._

Ste debated over the kiss for ages but in the end he decided to send it. He didn't get a reply but to be honest he didn't really expect one.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Ste goes into work the next day and thankfully Brendan isn't there. He doesn't know if he's going to be able to feign indifference towards him.

He's busy restocking the shelves and when he turns round to get another few bottles off of the bar he notices that Macca is sitting on the couch staring at him. He seems to do that a lot.

Ste smiles at him and says hello. Macca stands up and walks towards him and Ste can feel his heart start to beat faster and not in the good way it does when Brendan is close.

"_I wasn't sure you would be here Steven"_

"_It's Ste. And why wouldn't I be here, my day off was yesterday?"_

"_Well Brendan isn't here and he seems to have taken an interest in you, so I just presumed you'd be off somewhere, together"_

"_I don't know what you think you're getting at Macca but I'm just here to do my job, to send money back home to Amy"._

"_Ah yes, Pete's wife. Your little innocent act doesn't fool me Steven, so this is a warning, leave Brendan alone, he's mine. I've seen the way you look at him; he's not interested, right"_

And without a backwards glace Macca walks into Brendan's office and slams the door. At the exact same time Ste's phone vibrates in his pocket.

"_Hey, on my way back to the club, go and start clearing the cellar, I'll be there in 5"_

"_Sounds amazing, but not a good idea just now, just had a warning to stay away from you. Might look suspicious if I leave just now. Later though?"_

Ste has just pressed send when he hears footsteps on the stairs. He looks up and fuck, Brendan looks amazing, his shirt looks like it could pop open at any time, his muscles bursting underneath and his trousers are fitted across the groin, leaving very little to the imagination.

Brendan walks up to the bar and helps himself to a shot of whiskey. He looks Ste up and down, obviously enjoying what he sees.

"_Hey, definitely later by the way, I'll be in touch but there's something I gotta sort first"_

He downs the whiskey and Ste can't help but stare at the way his Adam's apple moves as he swallows.

Brendan goes into his office and closes the door.

Ste can't help but imagine what's happening. He left Brendan hanging, all worked up thinking they were going to hook up. He doesn't want to be the one who gets Brendan all horny before he goes off to find Macca.

A delivery driver comes up the stairs and disturbs Ste's train of thought. This is the perfect opportunity though to see what's going on behind the closed door. He walks over to Brendan's office, knocks the door then goes in. Brendan is sitting behind his desk and Macca is sitting on the couch at the other side of the room looking like he wants to explode. Obviously nothing _like that_ has been going on. Ste tells Brendan that the delivery man needs his signature then turns to leave but before he gets out the door Macca tells him that he shouldn't just walk into the office, he should wait to be told to enter. Brendan growls at him saying his name and Macca glares back and says trying to sound as innocent as he can,

"_Well Brendan you never know what he could be walking in on, you know how much I love it when you fuck me over the desk"_

Ste notices that Macca doesn't stop staring at him while he speaks, he's trying to gauge his reaction and Ste is adamant that he's not going to slip up and give Macca any more ammunition against him. Ste apologises but the words stick in his throat and he has to choke them out. He walks back over to the bar; Brendan is across from him signing the delivery note. He then sits on one of the bar stools and looks over some paperwork as Ste serves a customer. Ste feels his phone vibrate in his pocket but he's meant to be working so he can't look at it. He knows that Macca has a clear view of him from where he is sitting, still on the couch in Brendan's office but the door is wide open now. Brendan tells him to go and check that the toilets have been cleaned properly and that the cleaners have filled up the paper towels.

Ste knows it's just an excuse so he can check his phone.

"_I don't fuck him over the desk….or anywhere since before the poker night….we could test the theory though, I'm sure I could make you scream. BB"_

Ste can't hide his smile, he checks out the door to see that Brendan is still sitting alone at the bar.

"_Sounds good"_

"_Can't wait to taste you Steven, gonna make you forget your own name"_

"_Stop it"_

"_You could go into the cubicle and I could tell you exactly what I'm gonna do to you"_

Ste hesitates but when the next text comes through he doesn't have choice, he's hard and he can't walk back out to the bar like that, so he goes into the cubicle and locks the door.

"_First I'm gonna suck you till you think you're gonna explode, get my tongue in your slit and taste your pre cum. Then I'm gonna flick my tongue round your head and under the rim and when you start moaning my name I'm gonna flip you and stick my tongue so deep in you that you're gonna see stars"_

"_God Bren, then what"_

"_I'm gonna slide my fingers in beside my tongue and open you up for my dick then I'm gonna fuck you so hard you're gonna feel me inside you for days"_

Ste cums then. He can't believe what he's doing, what he's become. It's not that he's inexperienced, but still, he's just wanked himself off in the bathroom to dirty texts sent by his boss while said boss' crazy boyfriend is next door. He must be as mental as Macca.

He washes up in the sink and tries to make himself look as presentable as he can. He leaves the bathroom and walks back over toward the bar. Anne is there talking to Brendan, they seem like they're deep in conversation. Fuck, was Anne there while Brendan was texting him? Anne looks at him and asks if he's ok, says he looks a little flustered. Brendan does a blink and you'll miss it smile. Ste passes it off by saying he's just been lifting crates and Brendan makes a joke about his chicken arms.

Anne comes up to him later in the night when he's on a break and warns him that Macca has just arrived. She says she can see that there's something going on between him and Brendan, that they are too flirty and that Brendan is different with him, he doesn't act like that with any of the other staff. Ste tries to brush it off saying that their just mates but Anne interrupts him,

"_It's saying things like that that's making Macca even more paranoid. Brendan doesn't have mates; he has business associates, family and Macca"._

Anne leans in and kisses Ste on the cheek, telling him to be careful and to really think about what he's getting involved in. Ste leans back in the chair and closes his eyes when Anne leaves. He thinks about what she's said and about his attraction to Brendan.

He can't walk away.

Other the next few weeks Ste and Brendan fall into a routine, after they close the club they stay behind and have a drink with Anne, keeping things normal. Then they lock up and go home. Once Anne is out of sight Ste and Brendan find their way back to each other, sometimes they go back to Ste's, sometimes Brendan drives them somewhere quiet and secluded, other times like tonight, they book into a hotel.

Brendan checks in and texts Ste the room number and a couple of minutes later they are against the room door passionately kissing each other and ripping their clothes off as fast as is humanly possible. Ste spins them so Brendan's back is against the door then he drops to his knees. He struggled to take all of Brendan in his mouth at the beginning but it's been such a frequent occurrence in the last few weeks that it's like its second nature to him now.

Ste feels Brendan begin to buck against him, as he threads his fingers through Ste's hair. Ste uses some skilful tongue work on the tip of Brendan's dick before quickly deep throating him, swallowing around him so his throat muscles contract. Brendan grunts out his release and slumps back against the door. Ste looks up and smiles at while licking the remainder of Brendan's cum off of his lips. Brendan slides his fingers out of Ste's hair and then rubs his thumb along Ste's bottom lip which is all pink and bee stung. Ste stands and goes to kiss Brendan but Brendan pulls his head back then without warning picks Ste up and throws him down on the bed. Brendan begins to crawl up Ste's body murmuring 'my_ turn now'_ as he pulls down Ste's trousers and boxers. Brendan lifts Ste's legs onto his shoulders, which gives him the perfect view, he then dips his head and as he licks and laps, Ste screams.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

Ste wakes with a start. There's sunlight streaming through the window.

"_Shit, shit, fuck. Brendan, Brendan, wake up, fuck"._

Ste furiously tries to shake Brendan awake. Brendan rubs his eyes and asks Ste what the hell is wrong with him.

"_Good morning to you too. Just thought you should know that we must've fell asleep and now it's five am and Macca is gonna find out and fuck, fuck, fuck. We were meant to be being careful"._

Ste wanted to continue his rant but it was really hard when Brendan was sticking his tongue in his mouth.

"_Steven, I'll tell him I fell asleep at the club, how's he gonna know I'm in a hotel room with you? Relax, yeah. Let's get dressed and drive back."_

"_You said you were gonna sort this Brendan, you need to sort this Brendan"_

Brendan nodded, kissed Ste then walked around trying to find his clothes which had been thrown off with such urgency that they were scattered throughout the hotel room.

The drive back was silent. Ste was still agitated and was obviously convinced that Macca would work out where Brendan had been. Whereas Brendan was deep in thought, trying to figure out how he could keep his promise to Ste and how he could keep him safe once Macca found out. Ste was right Macca was getting more and more suspicious, the lack of sex in their relationship wasn't helping Brendan's argument - that Macca's suspicions were all in his head. But Brendan couldn't sleep with him. It wasn't a problem he had ever suffered with, but Macca just didn't do it for him anymore, his thoughts kept drifting to a certain slim Mancunian, with skin that looked like honey. And Brendan couldn't do it, he wouldn't do it. He refused to sleep with Macca while thinking about Steven.

Before long Brendan pulled his car up outside Ste's flat. Brendan switched the car off and turned to face Ste. They shared a long kiss and when their lips parted Brendan stroked his thumb down Ste's cheek and promised him everything would be fine.

Ste went for a quick shower as he could still feel the remnants of the nights activity on his stomach. Just as he was crawling into bed his phone beeped.

"_He must be still in bed; I'm on the couch so he won't know what time I came in. I promise I'll fix this Steven. BBX"_

All Ste could focus on was the kiss at the end of Brendan's message. Ste knew he was falling for the Irishman and he couldn't help but hope that Brendan stayed true to his word and fixed things quickly because he couldn't stand being away from him.

"_I know you will Bren, the sooner the better, then we could've stayed in the hotel and gone for round two x"_

"_Next time Steven, good night"_

Ste closed his eyes and fell asleep with a smile on his face. He must've fallen into a deep sleep pretty quickly cause he didn't stir when his phone beeped. It was a message from Anne.

"_Macca text me and asked what time you and Brendan left the club, watch your back Ste, he knows something"._

Xoxoxoxoxox

Ste was having a lovely dream. Him and Brendan were on holiday on Benidorm, lying on the beach, sipping from brightly colour cocktails with umbrellas in and soaking up some sun. His eyes were closed and he felt someone climb on top of him, he giggled and said, _"Leave off Bren we're on a beach"._ But the weight on top of him didn't go away, in fact it got heavier. Then he was suddenly aware that he wasn't dreaming, someone was on top of him. He tried to lift his arms to push off whatever it was but he couldn't move his arms. He heard a dark chuckle from above his and as his eyes adjust to the darkness of the room he realised that Macca was on top of him and his arms and legs were tied.

Fuck

xoxoxoxoxox

Please review and let me know what you think...poor Ste, what's going to happen to him?


End file.
